


Not Sorry

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, Ring of Honor, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 12:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Will Chuck Taylor and FC see what's right in front of them?





	Not Sorry

Kicking back in the bleachers in a high school gym you and your friend Chuck Taylor were observing the people who were currently queuing up for the meet and greet that was starting in about 30 minutes. One of the female wrestlers walked past, giving a friendly wave and wink in Chuck’s direction. Pushing aside the jealous that wanted to overwhelm you, you forced yourself to act normally. 

“Something going on with the two of you?” You asked nonchalantly. 

“Her? No.” Chuck said emphatically. “Not my type at all.” 

“Why not?” You asked curiously, trying to figure out what Chuck’s type was. 

“She’s cute, but I’m pretty sure she can’t count to ten.” Chuck said with a straight face. And you really couldn’t resist. It was a perfect set up. 

“I’m pretty sure you can’t count to ten.” You said, shrieking as Chuck grabbed for you, barely making your escape as you dodged his arms. You ran out of the gym as fast as you could, your feet taking you across the grass field in front of the High School that was serving as tonight’s arena. Of course it was only a matter of time before Chuck caught up to you, wrapping his arms protectively around you as he dive tackled you to the ground. 

“Say you’re sorry,” he threatened pinning you on your back underneath him, his body lying flat on yours. His arms were holding him just a bit off of you so he didn’t crush you. It was those little things that made you love Chuck. Even though he was a giant goofball and almost like an overgrown puppy, he always made sure he was careful with you. You gave yourself a mental shake to dispel those thoughts. The last thing you needed was Chuck to find out you were crushing on him. 

“Oh, so you want me to lie to you,” You asked with a smirk. “Cause I’m not. I’m not sorry at all.” You laughed giddily as Chuck frowned down at you. You knew he was just play pouting though. It would take more than a small jab at his intelligence to bother him. Chuck shifted on top of you, adjusting himself to grab your wrists and pull them over your head and putting his knee between your legs to keep his entire weight off of you.

“I’m going to make you sorry Y/N,” He said. “Make you beg for mercy.” 

“And how are you going to do that?” You retorted. “There’s nothing you can do that will make me take it back.” Chuck laughed his evil overlord laugh and you had to bite your lip to hide the smile trying to escae. 

“I know what to do,” He said cutting his dramatic laughter off abruptly. “I know the one thing that will gross you out so badly it will make you puke and you will beg me to accept your apology.” You scoffed loudly and gave him a challenging glare. “Ok. You asked for it. I tried to give you the easy way out.” Chuck sighed, shaking his head in mock disappointment. “Now I have to kiss you.” You froze, eyes darting to Chuck’s which held his usual amusement, but also a hint of fear, as if he was scared of you rejecting him. Hoping you weren’t misreading him you put yourself out on a limb.

“I don’t think that’s much of a punishment. I’m pretty sure I would like it.” You said shyly watching his expression closely. Your heart raced as he slowly lowered his lips to yours, pressing a soft kiss on them. 

“You’re not going to throw up are you?” He asked nervously, joking as he usually did when he was in uncomfortable situations.

“Kiss me again you idiot.” You said grinning up at him as he released your wrists moving his hands to cup your jaw and press your lips together in another kiss. Your hands quickly moved to wrap around his neck, pulling him down on you and opening your mouth to deepen the kiss. It was several moments before you broke for air, wide grins on both of your faces.

“So?” Chuck asked tentatively, hoping you knew what he was asking.

“You’re a keeper,” You said, hugging him tightly, never feeling more right than you did at that moment.


End file.
